memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
In-universe categories Geoscience split Could we split geology and weather into subcats? --LauraCC (talk) 18:43, February 4, 2016 (UTC) There's lots of storms on the list. --LauraCC (talk) 18:35, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Support Geology and Meteorology subcats. - 05:05, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Tech related Category:Android technology (for things like Cortex circuits) and Category:Starship technology (for things equipped to starships). --LauraCC (talk) 19:15, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :Support "Artificial lifeform components" and Spacecraft components", assuming there are enough pages for each. Also, don't just jump to starships, follow the already existing tree down if you're intention is to create a new, parallel branch. - 06:35, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Well, the list of parts at Soong-type android is one place to start for the former. --LauraCC (talk) 17:33, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and I see your point about spacecraft. But "Artificial lifeform components" is a mouthful. What might be a shorter, better term? --LauraCC (talk) 18:04, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Desserts Subcat of "Foods and beverages". Judging by the list @dessert, Category:Earth desserts won't be far behind. There's the foods Tuvok made in as well. --LauraCC (talk) 21:14, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :It might help if you actually list what will go where. - 21:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC) The ones on the dessert page list are earth desserts. --LauraCC (talk) 21:13, October 21, 2016 (UTC) While the ones Tuvok makes are of indeterminate origin. --LauraCC (talk) 21:29, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Engineering conditions A possible better name for the suggestion seen here. Now that the incidents are redirects, we can still have those redirects filed in such a category. And in the interest of nomenclatural consistency, it matches "medical conditions". --LauraCC (talk) 17:58, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :Comment. I am not quite sure about this. Can you come up with a full list? Tom (talk) 18:49, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Blackout (power) and Brown-out come to mind. The previous article also listed warp core breach, hull breach, and neutron fatigue. Explosive decompression, etc. It's really hard to find these because they're all over the place; that's one of the reasons I, like others, thought this a category worth making in the first place. There's no super category called Category:Engineering to put them in, either. Some are in "energy", some in "physics", and so on. --LauraCC (talk) 19:05, October 31, 2016 (UTC) ::The "Engineering" category is more or less Technology, and the examples aren't technology, they are just related to technology. This is why a full list of articles that this would apply to is needed, since that would help with naming and where this should be in the tree, or if it should be a category at all. - 19:21, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Engineering makes me think of a ship/station, etc's engineering section and all things related to it. Technology could be an alien electric toothbrush. I have a partial list above; would appreciate others helping me add to it, if they can think of something that goes there, using my examples as, well, examples (of the kind of thing that goes there.) As I said above, it's hard to find them, they're everywhere. --LauraCC (talk) 19:26, November 6, 2016 (UTC) *Antimatter explosion *Blackout (power) *Brown-out *Electromechanical discharge *Forced chamber explosion *Explosive decompression *sub-micron fracture *Hull stress *Microfractures *Hull breach *Warp core breach *Cold start *Neutron fatigue *Leak **power leak **coolant leak **Radiation leak/Reactor leak **fuel containment leak **Plasma leak/plasma injector leak/Electroplasma leak **thorium leak **neutrino leak **antimatter leak ** gas leak **tachyon leak ....so far --LauraCC (talk) 16:08, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Surely that's enough to have a category (though as all the "leaks" are effectively one page, at leak, maybe not)? Does this name I've proposed work for you? --LauraCC (talk) 20:33, November 30, 2016 (UTC) I suppose it could be also a subcat of Category:Events. --LauraCC (talk) 21:36, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Supercategory "Engineering" See my earlier reasoning in the above post as to why this would be a good idea. --LauraCC (talk) 21:38, November 30, 2016 (UTC) :Oppose. Scope issues. - 01:08, December 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Oppose. Tom (talk) 19:20, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Classifications Pursuant to Talk:Class 3 humanoid, how about Category:Classifications? Would have as subcats the pre-existing categories "spacecraft classifications" and "astronomical classifications", as well as contain all the other types of "classes", such as Classification R-3. --LauraCC (talk) 19:10, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :Where is this suppose to go? - 20:58, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Unsure. Maybe in Category:Science? Anyone else have any ideas? --LauraCC (talk) 21:32, November 30, 2016 (UTC) :Oppose, no rationale. - 01:08, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Basically what it boils down to is I'm asking for Category:Categorizations (in universe). LOL. It's something which overlaps into science and non-science fields. --LauraCC (talk) 18:00, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Would this be better as a template too? --LauraCC (talk) 19:13, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Subcats for Government officials That category is quite crowded (over 300 entries), so a few subcats might be good. "US presidents" is my first priority, we have a dozen or so of them. Also "Kings and queens" and "Klingon councilors". Kennelly (talk) 16:26, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :I like this. :) --LauraCC (talk) 19:28, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :But maybe "Earth government officials", then "Presidents" could come first, with US presidents as a further subcat. --LauraCC (talk) 15:58, November 16, 2016 (UTC) ::"Monarchs" is better than "kings and queens." - 20:30, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :Or "royalty"? "Royal officials"? --LauraCC (talk) 20:55, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Oaths and vows As per the list @ oath. Would be a subcat of Category:Culture, or Category:Philosophy --LauraCC (talk) 18:50, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :Support vows. - 20:30, November 16, 2016 (UTC) That's what you think it should be called, you mean? --LauraCC (talk) 21:33, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Station types *Navigational control post *Orbital habitat *Space station *Spacedock *Spacedock type *Supply depot *Terrasphere *Monitor station *Monitoring station *Military supply port *McKinley type *Ketracel-white facility Category under Stations for the different types of stations, as opposed to actual individual stations. - 01:35, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Production POV categories Maintenance categories Split MA images "logos" into subcats For companies, TV stations, etc.--LauraCC (talk) 18:26, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :These are already handled by the template, so this could (in theory) be done further there. -- sulfur (talk) 18:28, May 13, 2016 (UTC) As in for TV stations? --LauraCC (talk) 21:35, November 30, 2016 (UTC) ::"Image X logo" is the better format. - 01:08, December 1, 2016 (UTC) More technology images sub-cats We seem to have enough images for these sub-categories: *Holographic tech *Transporter tech *Foods and beverages tech I think creating these, along with the several other sub-cats created recently, should be enough to sufficiently thin out the "top" tech images cat. I'm not married to the names either, as "food and beverages" is simply because each century has a different tech supplying the eats. If someone has a better idea, I'm game. - 15:32, December 2, 2016 (UTC)